


Enlarged Hug

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [43]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love the enlarge spell, Tumblr Prompt, accidental spell use, nott would be like 7ft tall though, shes only 3ft usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caleb accidentally casts enlarge on Nott.





	Enlarged Hug

The spell was basic reflex for him now, during battles. He had gotten used to holding the components in his hands and letting the magic pulse through them to fulfill the desired outcome. He believed that Beauregard, at this point, was used to the change in height as well and greatly welcomed it if it mean’t her fists could punch harder. 

That is of course, if someone does not run in front of the spell accidentally on their retreat from a close up attack, like is the current case when the spell targeted Nott instead. 

The fight doesn’t last very long after his spell, a good thing all considered, as Nott yelped and tripped onto the ground face first, unused to her taller form and longer legs. 

Jester helped her up as he walked over, looking ecstatic for Nott’s knew height. She isn’t a giant, like Caleb is used to seeing Beauregard become, but she is a bit taller than Fjord and Yasha. “Are you alright, Nott?” 

Jester hugs her under her arms, keeping Nott standing a bit awkwardly as she looked from her to Caleb quickly, “I’m okay! I got in the way of the spell though, didn’t I? Sorry Beau!” she yelled over her shoulder, not moving a muscle to even glance at the other woman. 

Caleb saw Beauregard shrug, wiping blood from her fist, “It’s all good. Caleb probably shouldn’t only be doing that to me all the time anyway. Don’t wanna hog it all.” 

“If the situation comes up, I’ll enlarge whoever would probably do best in the fight at the moment, I suppose. That is agreeable, _ja_?” Caleb asked, for once looking up at Nott, checking to make sure she was truly fine after the fall. 

Jester lifted Nott in her excitement, “Do me sometime! That would be so cool!” she let her go in her excitement, only just barely grabbing her arm and pulling her back upright before she could fall back on her ass, “Sorry!”

Nott wiggled slightly in the embrace, uncomfortable but seeming uninterested in being let go, for fear of falling or otherwise Caleb didn’t know, as she looked down to him, “How long does this last? It’s a good spell, it’s amazing, but it’s really…awkward.”

Caleb sighed, “A minute or so. You’ll return to normal very soon, it isn’t a long spell.”

She nodded, “That’s good. Jester, could you?” Jester looked at her, eyes brightening in understanding, and stopped the hug, holding her now with just a hand on her shoulder. 

Nott took the moment to look at herself, face scrunched in distaste as she looked over her hands and arms, before she looked back to Caleb, “I’m not sure I’d do better with any of my stuff enlarged like Beau, but, um. I can do this without it kind of being uncomfortable for both of us.”

Nott hugged Caleb, most of her weight against him as she misunderstood how much she actually weighed this way, but he hugged her back regardless. 

She was correct, for the rest of the duration of the spell, it was a much nicer hug then the usual for both of them. Even when it ended and he was left holding her up, back to her usual size. 


End file.
